1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-supporting, adjustable book holder and, more particularly, to a compact, foldable, self-supporting, adjustable book holder which is adapted to have an adjustable base which can vary in length, a removable elongated rod member which cooperates with a protruding lip forming an elongated holding and support member to define a three-point support system for reading material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Book holders are well known in the art. There are many known book holders which are formed of three components which comprise an elongated strip member having a pivotal supports located at each end thereof and each of which is adapted to receive vertically extending spaced rod members which terminate in horizontal supports having protruding lips at the end thereof which define a support for the book holder. The protruding lips are adapted to receive and hold the bottom of a book and cooperate with the elongated strip member to form a three-point loading system.
Other book holders are known in the art which take the form of an angled support holder, or stand, such as a podium or the like. The holder or stand may have an elongated support member to enable a reader to read a book in a standing position.